Hey Jude
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean's mom used to sing him 'Hey Jude' at night to make him fall asleep. In purgatory he sings it to Cas, hoping that his friend/lover/angel will hear him.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Hey Jude**  
**Word Count: 1147**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Established Destiel**  
**Spoilers: None really but this takes place in Purgatory**  
**Trigger Warnings: Hey Jude (because that needs a warning to me), m/m kissing, established relationship, fluff, purgatory**  
**Summary:Dean's mom used to sing him Hey Jude at night to make him fall asleep. In purgatory he sings it to Cas, hoping that his friend/lover/angel will hear him.**  
**Disclaimer: Not even the idea is mine. Thank you tumblr! Hey Jude isn't mine either.**

**AN: Inspired by the tumblr post **'_Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear._'** I was at post limit and couldn't reblog it so I don't remember the source but if I find it I will put the source in an edit. **

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Hey Jude_

Dean stared up at the sky, his mouth set into a thin line. He missed Cas. Missed the angel touching him, holding him, kissing him…he missed his voice, his eyes, his love. His heart clenched and the hunter swallowed thickly. "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad./Take a sad song and make it better./Remember to let her into your heart,/Then you can start to make it better._" He sang softly, his hand covering the hand print scar on his arm.

Across Purgatory Castiel stood, blood covering him from head to toe. He looked up at the sky and hoped with all his heart that Dean was all right. He missed his hunter dearly. Words came to him from a song he hadn't heard in a long time. A song Dean sung to him once before. Something Mary would sing to Dean as a child. "_Hey Jude, don't be afraid./You were made to go out and get her./The minute you let her under your skin,/Then you begin to make it better._"

"_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,/Don't carry the world upon your shoulders./For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool/By making his world a little colder._" Tears stung at Dean's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He breathed in shakily, his chest shuddering beneath the wait of his tanned arm.

"_Hey Jude, don't let me down./You have found her, now go and get her./Remember to let her into your heart,/Then you can start to make it better._" Castiel closed his eyes for half a moment, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. "Dean…" He whispered.

"_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,/Youre waiting for someone to perform with./And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,/The movement you need is on your shoulder._" Dean choked out, his voice scratchy and thick. "Fuck…Cas…" He mumbled, clenching his eyes shut.

Castiel opened his eyes. His voice just a breath on the wind, "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad./Take a sad song and make it better./Remember to let her under your skin,/Then you'll begin to make it/Better better better better better better, oh._"

* * *

"Shit Cas, I missed you." Dean mumbled, clutching Castiel to him, breathing in his scent deeply.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean just as tightly, burying his face in the hunter's neck, "I've missed you as well, Dean." The gruff voice replied.

"I sang to you. Every night." Dean said softly.

"I sang to you." Castiel whispered, sliding his hand through Dean's hair.

"Could you hear me?"

"My heart could."

Dean took a deep breath. He wouldn't cry. Nope. Not a girl. No ovaries. Not gonna cry. "I love you." He rasped out, tightening his grip on Castiel's coat.

"I love you too." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, holding the hunter closer to him, "So, so much."

"What did you sing to me?"

"_Hey Jude_." Castiel said, "I hoped maybe you could hear me, and you wouldn't be frightened."

Dean chuckled softly, "I sang the same thing. Every night."

Castiel smiled, a chuckle rumbling his chest. He began to sway slightly from side to side, his lips next to Dean's ear, "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad./Take a sad song and make it better./Remember to let her into your heart,/Then you can start to make it better._"

Dean shivered slightly and tilted his head to catch Castiel's lips with his own. His heart pattered to the beat of the song on instinct. It was ingrained in him now, that song, in his very DNA sequence. And he knew that it was ingrained in Cas in the very same way. _'I didn't want you to be scared,' _Dean thought, _'I wanted you to know I was thinking about you and I love you and that we'd make it out and we'd be fine.'_

Castiel pulled back and rested his forehead on Dean's, "We're okay." He said, running his hand down to Dean's neck, fingering the hairs there gently, "We're okay. I've got you, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes, his breath hitching as he fought the tears in his eyes, "Yeah," He said, swallowing thickly, "Yeah, I know."

Castiel tipped Dean's head back up to kiss him again, running his tongue along the seam of the hunter's lips, sliding his tongue inside when Dean parted his lips. The man shuddered in his arms and Castiel pulled away, "_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,/Don't carry the world upon your shoulders./For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool/By making his world a little colder._" He whispered, his lips barely brushing Dean's on each word.

Dean smiled, a little watery, "Never gonna let you go again, okay? Never gonna let you go."

"I know, Dean." Castiel replied, placing little butterfly kisses across his lover's face, "Lay down. You're exhausted."

Dean nodded and lay down on the bed, letting Cas remove his boots and socks and jacket, placing them in a heap on the floor. The angel lay down on the bed next to Dean, letting his lover curl up next to him. Dean rested his head on Castiel's chest, throwing an arm over his stomach and letting his leg slide of Cas' hip. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head, "Sleep now, Dean." He said softly.

Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep on Cas' chest, letting the angel watch over them until he woke.

**End**

**Allie: Guys I have no idea what this was but I'm not sorry. I'm tripping over my own feels at the moment. I think I'm drowning. I might be crying. In case you were wondering at the end they're NOT in Purgatory. Where are they? I dunno. A motel somewhere? It's not really important. I just wanted a happy lovey ending. Reviews are love and help me write faster!**


End file.
